


Friends on the Other Side

by JustPumpkinPie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Poland - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm writing this during history class?, Multi, Oliver will sprinkle something to you tea, Portals, World Meeting (Hetalia), matas is weird buddy, maybe ships but I don't know, totally generally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPumpkinPie/pseuds/JustPumpkinPie
Summary: So basically,Franciszek seeks for something effective to get rid of Matas.And completely accidentally finds the portal to other dimension behind Oliver's closet.And even more completely accidentally meets his other version.But things are starting to get truly complicated, when he is no longer the only one who can go there.And poor boy just wanted to borrow some rat poison...
Kudos: 2





	Friends on the Other Side

Franciszek knew about the existence of two dimensions long before the others.

Well, maybe not including Oliver and Arthur. It's been almost a year since it all began.

To this day, he remembered when he had come to Oliver to ask for rat poison. Actually, it can be specified that he intended to use it in Lithuania, but it was rather not obligatory information.

But Oliver must have argued with America again, because when he came in, he found him kneeling on the floor in the middle of the house, making circles with red chalk and ripping Allen-like teddy bears. And he obviously had no intention of interrupting, so he sent him alone up to the attic to take care of it himself.

Poland was not very happy about this information. The last time he was in his "attic" he stood on some VuoDou or whatever England calls it, and the next day he found out that Flavio, for reasons unknown to anyone, was suddenly in the hospital with a broken neck. And, in general, this place terrified him.

So, somehow it made it to the poison shelf. And I say right away that there was a lot of it. Too much. Even more, than this psychopath would expect.

He pushed back the bottles and containers with his hands, trying not to breathe during his stay in this cozy place.

“Where the fu-”

He froze. The cupboard did not have a back wall. But right behind him stood ... a mirror. Poland stepped back. He pushed the cabinet aside to reveal the object.

Yes, it's just a mirror. I mean ... something was different here. The glass sparkled slightly, shining through with dark colors. The frame was gilded stone. Only the letters carved at the bottom were of wood. It would look old, but only the border was outlined. The glass itself appeared intact.

He bent down, rubbing his hand over the frame. The letters looked Latin, but he couldn't read them anyway.

He shrugged, getting to his feet. He paused, looking around. Wait, what exactly did he come for? He cursed under his breath as he turned to the stairs. He began to head for the exit.

Once he was practically standing by the door, the voice became deaf. He didn't hear it very well, but it felt like someone was singing something. It sounded like the national anthem of Poland. His anthem. He grimaced. He tried to listen to make sure, but then something hit him. He froze. He turned quickly, looking around the room. The voice stopped. The boy swallowed loudly. He took a step back.

Normally he wouldn't care. Even if there was a ghost, it would just tell him to shut up. Only it was something else. He didn't care much what song it was anymore. It chilled his blood.

Because what he was hearing now was his own voice.

Then the song resumed. This time he realized that the sound was not coming from this room. It was that mirror.

Slowly he began to approach the pane of glass. He tried to put his hand on her. But he felt nothing. His hand literally passed through the glass. His head felt a pain, as if someone had just kicked him in the back of the skull. He withdrew his hand quickly.

To sum up: he stumbled backward, stumbling over the wardrobe, throwing all the liquid bottles to the floor, he jerked, stumbling - this time on a piece of glass, and he fell forward, flying into the mirror.

And then there was only darkness.

He remembered waking up in ... his house? But he looked different. As if he was, in a sense, transferred to the other side. Well, and there was another one.

Wait, what?

The boy was identical. Well, maybe it looked ... better? He had no bags under his eyes, his hair sparkled, it looked like it had been arranged for hours. His complexion was also pale, but not pale. The most noticeable difference - green eyes. Not red.

Then Francis felt certain jealousy. The guy looked like ... the way he always wanted. He looked like a better version of him. Or he was just the worse one.

They both had shock painted on their faces.

“What the ... what are you-”

And then England strikes the room. Except ... there was something wrong with him too. He was blond. And he had green eyes. And he didn't look as insane. Well, maybe jest not that much as always.

And he was extremely stiff.

\- FELIX. he burst into the center of the room breathlessly, probably addressing the other boy. - WHERE IS THIS MIRROR-

And then he looked at Fran. His expression turned grumpy.

"Oh my god ..." he muttered, putting his hand to his forehead. "Oliver, my friend, I hope soon something will run over you" he muttered under his breath, grimacing at the mirror.

He explained practically everything to them. He forced Franciszek that he had entered a parallel dimension. And he guesses it was true, but somehow he wasn't really listening to him. He cared more why his, he later found out, "alter version" looked like ... well, a girl. In addition, the portal reportedly took an hour and a half to regenerate. When England had finished talking, he left and stated that if Fran will tell anybody in his dimension about this, he will stab him personally. He honestly wasn't even going to think about doing it anyway, but it convinced him.

They were left alone. And ... they started talking. Their characters were horribly different, and honestly, they couldn't quite get along first. They took long breaks in dialogue, trying to pass the time somehow. It was awkward to say the least.

And then, literally by accident ... they went down on the story.

And at that moment their relationship had changed so rapidly.

Since Felix had argued with Tolys, Fran was the only person he could complain about life to. As time passed, Fran realized that what he had seen on the first day they met, this joyful boy, was just ... a cover. Inside, they looked much more like each other than he had expected. He started trusting him as he did to no one ever before. And he finally felt that someone needed him. That he was important to anybody. This thought kinda kept him alive in this world.

Nobody knew that he was visiting that place. That was sneaking out in the middle of the night to get into that other world.

He even asked Oliver to give the mirror to him. He tried to describe them as an "interesting artifact for collection". Luckily, man one didn't even ask why the other needed it. Even contrary, he looked happy that he is finally getting rid of it.

The only thing that surprised him, was that when he handed it to him, he mumbled something about "... I don’t have any use at it anymore anyways..."

But now let's go back to the present time of the story.

It’s Monday, the cold middle of December.

First, Fran was torn out of bed in the middle of the night, hoping Veneziano had a really good reason to call a meeting at 4 a.m. Still sleepy, he got on the plane and dragged himself to England where the meeting was going to be held. Half-conscious, he entered the room.

The sight he found made him began to consider whether he was still awake. And imagine how his heart leaped into his throat when he made sure it wasn't.

What did he see?

A handful of states. Oliver and Veneziano stood in front of them, talking intensely.

However, he was more surprised to see the room.

Well, England’s Gala was different from any other gala where the personifications have always held the meetings, with one distinctive element. A silver frame was built into the north wall just above the elongated table. A hedge twisted around the patterns carved on its surface.

So what was wrong this time?

Ah, no big deal.

Not counting that this time the inside of the frame was shining.

In the center, along the vertical surface, a sort of deep blue mist was floating in the air, which was writhing to form a straight surface.

Worse, Franciszek knew very well what this light was.

He looked around until he managed to locate Lithuania. He sat on the windowsill, watching everything from a distance, a smile painted on his face.

The boy started walking towards him. After a moment he was right in front of him.

“Matas. You have to explain to me what's going on here. NOW.” he growled, gritting his teeth. Lithuania hung its eyes on him for a moment, as if processing information. Suddenly he chuckled with joy, making Francis back away.

“Polennn ~! Nice to see you!” Poland cursed under hir breath, as he heard his oversweet voice.

“Without reciprocity. I do not have time for it. Tell me what's going on.” he stammered stiffly on one exhaust.

“Oh, yeah, you know what? You will not believe it! We have great news!” Fran rolled his eyes.

“Mm? Get to the point” he muttered, taking to his mouth the cup of tea that the waiter had just handed him (imploring that no one had sprinkled anything in it before).

“Well ... Olivier finally managed to open the main portal!”

Boy spat out his tea.

“...Excuse me?”


End file.
